Simple Life
by silentreaper06
Summary: Oh, Castiel, you sneaky little angel. Wincest, m-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know what brought this on. The idea just wouldn't go away. Anyways, I guess this is set during season 6, seeing as I don't think our boys should have to deal with a baby and the apocalypse at the same time.**

**Warnings: Wincest, future m-preg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Kripke. I just like to play with 'em.**

Dean sat at a park bench with Castiel, talking about how things were going. How the civil war in heaven was going, how Sam and Dean had actually had the talk they've both been avoiding for the past few months and had since realised their feelings for each other, everything they could.

"How are Lisa and Ben?" Castiel asked casually.

"I don't know," Dean responded. "I haven't talked to Lisa in forever."

Castiel looked at Dean, a question forming in his mind. "I thought you thought of Ben as your own."

Dean chuckled a bit before saying, "Yeah, I did. He's a good kid."

"But he's not truely _yours_. Is that the problem?"

"No, Cas, that's not it at all." Dean sighed at the memory. "After I found out that Sam was back, me and Lisa agreed that it would be better if we just had a clean break. I'd continue hunting with Sam, and she'd try to live a normal life with Ben. No more contact from either side."

"Ah."

"But let me tell you, Cas, if I could have that simple life back, I'd take it in a damn heartbeat."

That gave Castiel an idea. If Dean wanted that back, he should give it to him.

* * *

Dean walked back to the motel room where Sam was doing his research. "Hey, Sammy," Dean said, sitting next to his brother and kissing him.

"Hey, Dean," Sam replied, smiling. It seemed like Dean was back to his old cocky self since the two had gotten together, the Dean Sam had fallen in love with.

"Whatcha got?"

"Looks like an angry spirit, and an ugly one at that. There was an old man McGreggor who used to lasso the kids who messed with him around their necks and hang those kids from his tree like Christmas ornaments, taking them down after the holidays to replace them."

"Well, merry fucking Christmas, McGreggor," Dean said. "Humans, man."

"Tell me about it," Sam replied, shutting his laptop. "I guess we'll scout out the place tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Dean kissed Sam, cupping his brother's face. Sam kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. The two could have stayed like that until their lungs gave out if it hadn't been for a certain angel clearing his throat in the middle of their room.

"Cas, what's up?" Dean asked.

"I need to talk to Sam for a second," Castiel said.

Sam looked to Dean, who merely shrugged. "Um, sure." Sam stood up and walked outside the room with the angel. "What's up?"

Castiel pushed Sam up against a wall and held a hand to his stomach, saying something in Enochian. When he was done, he pulled back. "What the hell, Cas?" Sam screamed, but it was too late. Castiel was long gone. "Damnit." He walked back into the motel room, and Dean said, "Hey, where's Cas?"

"Gone, and he did something to me," Sam said. "Not sure what, though."

"Are you ok?" Dean asked, concerned about his Sammy. He jumped up and walked over to Sam.

"I think so. Nothing's broken, nothing hurts. Maybe he was trying to protect me. He muttered something in Enochian."

"Who knows what's up in his freakin' angel head?" Sam laughed at his brother's statement, and Dean dragged him back to their king sized bed, saying, "Now, where were we?" before kissing his brother on the lips, continuing where they left off.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, it's me again. Now on to the second part of Simple Life. And Castiel is a sneaky little angel, isn't he? Well, he'll explain himself in this chapter (although some of you have figured out what he did to Sam already).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Kripke does.**

**Warnings: Wincest, m-preg (officially starts in this chapter)**

Three Months Later

Dean was starting to worry about Sam. He had been throwing up every morning for the past week, but he acted fine whenever he was done puking. He was also just a bit moody, but (and call Dean crazy for noticing) Sam seemed to have a strange... glow about him.

"You ok, Sammy?" Dean asked after another puke session.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam replied, walking over to the bed Dean was laying on. "I just wish I knew what was causing this."

"Me too." Dean let Sam lay down next to him and wrapped an arm around him when Sam used his shoulder for a pillow. Then something occured to Dean. "Do you think this is because of what Cas did?"

Sam thought about it. He'd been fine until about a week ago, and it had been months since Castiel cast a spell on him. "I don't think so."

"That's where you're wrong," Castiel said, appearing next to the bed.

"Cas?"

Upon hearing that Castiel did cause something to happen to Sam, Dean got mad. He got off of the bed and screamed, "Alright, just what the hell did you do to Sam?"

"It's not entirely what I did, Dean," Castiel explained. "You had a part in it too."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Sam is pregnant."

Dean didn't know whether to bust out laughing or knock Castiel out for even suggesting it. "Sam is... _pregnant_?"

"Yes."

Dean thought about it. It did make sense, with the morning sickness, mood swings, and that weird glow. "But Sam's a guy. He can't get pregnant."

"Hence where I come in."

"Wait," Sam said. "You got me pregnant, Cas?"

"No, not me personally," Castiel said. "I just gave you the parts so Dean could do that himself."

"Why the hell would you do that, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Because you said that you missed the simple life you had with Lisa, so I thought I'd give you that with Sam."

Sam looked at Dean. "You said you missed your life with Lisa?"

"Not exactly," Dean said. "I said if I had the chance, I'd take that kind of life back, but I didn't think he'd do this." Dean walked over to Sam and said, "You know I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Dean."

Castiel got the hint and left the brothers alone. Dean kissed Sam's forehead and said, "So... we're going to have a baby."

"Yep," Sam said.

"That's going to be hell for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't drink, you can't do anything reckless, and you have to follow what the baby's needs are."

Sam thought about it for a second before saying, "That is going to suck."

Dean got back on the bed and snuggled up next to Sam. Suddenly he started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I always knew you were a chick, but this?"

"Shut up," Sam groaned.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Dean rubbed Sam's stomach, thinking about what was inside it. Sam grabbed his phone and started dialing. "Who are you calling?"

"Bobby," Sam said, holding the phone to his ear.

"Woah, woah, woah," Dean said, taking the phone and hanging it up. "I thought we weren't going to tell Bobby about us."

"Well, he's going to find out when I start showing, Dean, so why not tell him before then?"

Dean sighed and grabbed the phone, dialing Bobby's number. He heard it ring a few times before he heard, "_I swear to God if you're calling to bitch about your brother again, now's not-_"

"Relax, Bobby, me and Sam worked out our issues," Dean interrupted.

"_Oh, alright. Well then, what do you need?_"

_Here goes nothing, _Dean thought. "Well, as it turns out, Sam's... pregnant... with my baby..."

Dean didn't hear anything for a while, but then he heard, "_What!_"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, I'm glad to hear that so many people like my story. So here is chapter three.**

**BTW: To the person named AUTHOR, I'd just like to say that you're too cute trying to get me to stop writing. News flash: I don't write this for you. I write for myself, and if you can't deal with that, then you need to GTFO and have a nice day.**

**Disclaimer: Lucky for Jared and Jensen that I don't own Supernatural (although Kripke does a better job anyways).**

**Warnings: Wincest, m-preg**

"_What!_" Bobby screamed over the phone. He didn't even know that Sam and Dean were gay, let alone for each other. And now Sam was _pregnant_? This was a little too much for one phone call. "What do you mean Sam's pregnant?"

"_Well, Bobby,_" Dean started, "_when two people love each other very much_-"

"You idjet, I get that part, but last time I checked Sam was a man. He doesn't have the parts for that."

"_Well, apparently Cas did a little Enochian hocus pocus and gave Sammy the inner workings, and then the rest was all our doing._"

Bobby sat down. He really needed a drink, a strong one. "Why would Cas give Sam-"

"_It's not important. Look, the point is we need you to understand, especially if we ever need to stop hunting for a while. After all, you are like a father to us._"

Bobby smiled at that. He had always thought of the boys as his own too. If they were having a damn baby, he had to be there for them. "If you boys need anything, you know where to find me."

"_Thanks, Bobby."_

"Any time. Now, if you don't mind, I need to do some research for your grandfather."

"_Alright, bye._" Bobby hung up and started reading through his reference books.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sam was showing a little. His pants barely fit anymore. The only pants he could even wear were a pair of Dean's sweatpants. Sam felt fat.

Dean, however, was amused by the whole thing. The sight of Sam in his pants was kind of cute. And when Sam whined about how he couldn't fit into his pants, Dean couldn't help but laugh at the little noise he made when he gave up trying to get in them. "_What?" _Sam snapped at Dean one day when he let his laughter get too out of control.

"Calm down, Sammy," Dean said, walking over to Sam. "I just find it cute, that's all."

Sam sighed, slipping into the sweatpants. "I'm sorry. I know I've been moody lately."

"It's okay. You're carrying a little Winchester; it's expected." Dean got on his knees and kissed the bump of Sam's stomach then grinned stupidly at his lover. Sam couldn't help but smile at that. "I love you, Sammy." Dean looked at Sam's tummy and said, "And I love you, little one."

"We both love you too, Dean." Dean got back on his feet and kissed Sam straight on the lips. Sam kissed back until his stomach growled. "Baby's hungry," Sam said, pulling back.

Dean chuckled and said, "Alright. What for?"

"Pizza with onions, pineapple, and peanut butter." When Dean gave him a weird look, Sam said, "I can't help it."

"Okay, I don't think they'll put peanut butter on a pizza, but I can pick some up for you," Dean said.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam kissed Dean, who muttered something about "weird pregnancy cravings". Dean called and ordered pizza for pickup, one for him and one with Sam's toppings, before going out to get peanut butter.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry this is so late. I've been busy. ^^; Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

**BTW: Any OOC-ness from Sam, I blame on the pregnancy. Any OOC-ness from anyone else, I blame on bad writing.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing from this fic I own is baby Winchester.**

**Warnings: Wincest (heavy in this chapter), m-preg**

**

* * *

**

Two Months Later

Sam was laying on the bed, naked, legs spread out. Dean was between them, sucking Sam's cock. Sam writhed and moaned beneath him, loving every minute. "Fuck, Dean!" he screamed as Dean slipped two fingers into him, stretching his baby brother.

Dean pulled off of Sam's dick and said, "You ready for me, Sammy?"

"Yeah, fuck, more than ready." Dean removed his fingers, coated his dick with lube, and slid into Sam. Sam cried out in pleasure, feeling his big brother's cock filling him up. Slowly, Dean started to move, pulling out and slamming right back in. Suddenly, Sam felt something he had never felt before. "Dean, wait, stop for a sec."

"What?" Dean asked, stopping immediately.

"The baby... it's kicking." Dean's eyes opened wide. He moved one of his hands to Sam's stomach and felt something kick him. "Wow..." Dean smirked. "I think baby approves."

"Wha-OH FUCK!" Sam screamed as Dean thrusted hard into him, keeping his hand on Sam's stomach. The baby started kicking again, and Dean chuckled, moving his hand to steady himself. He kept thrusting, causing Sam to cry out in pleasure. After a few more minutes, Sam came hard with Dean following only seconds later. After Dean pulled out, he asked, "Is the baby still kicking?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Kicking up a storm."

Dean put his head to Sam's stomach and felt the baby kicking against his cheek. He smiled, lifted his head up, and said, "It's amazing."

"Yeah, it is." Dean kissed Sam, soft and sweet. Sam kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. When Dean pulled back, he said, "Five months, babe. Have you thought about names or anything?"

Sam eyes widened. "N-no, I haven't," he said, sitting upright. "Oh my god, the baby's going to be here in four months, and I don't know what we're going to call our kid! I am the worst parent ever!" Sam started to break down, so Dean pulled him into his arms.

"Hey, it's ok," Dean said. "We'll figure this out. You're not the worst parent ever."

"Really?"

"Really. We'll start thinking up baby names now if you want." Dean kissed Sam's forehead and said, "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Dean."

* * *

Later, Sam got a call from Samuel. He picked it up, saying, "Hello?"

"Sam, I need you and Dean to come down to the base. We've got a case that we need the whole family for, and that includes you two."

"Um, can we come down some other time? We're working a case here and-"

"Sorry, but we've got a big one here. Vampires in the area."

Sam sighed, and said, "Alright, we'll get down there as soon as we can." He hung up and looked to Dean. "Samuel needs us."

"Great, and there's no way we'll be able to hide our kid from them," Dean said. "I suppose we could tell them you just let yourself go a bit-"

"Gee, thanks."

"Well, what else do you want to do, Sam? We can't exactly tell them that you're pregnant."

"We told Bobby."

"Yes, but we're closer to him than we are to Samuel. I have a feeling he won't take it as well."

Sam groaned. "Fine, I guess we can tell them I put on a few pounds."

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I just don't want too many people getting the wrong idea about us."

"It's ok, Dean." Sam hugged Dean, and Dean captured Sam's lips in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi. Thanks for reading. Sorry my updates are taking forever, but life has been getting in the way. I'll just try to update when I can. I shouldn't ever take longer than a week though (unless I have really bad writer's block).**

**Disclaimer: Only baby Winchester is mine. Everything else belongs to Eric Kripke.**

**Warning: Wincest, m-preg**

Dean drove the Impala down to the base while Sam rode shotgun, holding his hands on his stomach. He had been talking to the baby for a while, and Dean was getting more and more amused by the second. At the moment, he was telling the baby a story about a princess in a tower.

"And then a brave knight kicked down the door, ran to the top of the tower, and rescued the princess," Sam said, laughing as the baby moved around.

"And Princess Sam and the brave knight Dean lived happily ever after," Dean said.

"Hey, it's my story, Dean. Why can't I be the knight?"

"Because you have this." Dean patted Sam's stomach and said, "Knights don't have babies in their tummies."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean replied. He moved one hand to Sam's leg and said, "Love you, Sammy."

"Love you too, Dean." Once they got about a mile away, Sam asked, "One last kiss?"

"Okay." Dean pulled over, leaned in, and pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed his brother with passion. They kissed until they ran out of breath and had to pull apart. "I'm going to miss doing that, Sammy."

"Me too." Dean started driving again, and they reached the base, acting as if they hadn't just been kissing. Their grandfather walked out and greeted them.

"Evening, boys," he said. "Sam, are you gaining weight?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam said. "My metabolism must be slowing down."

"Well, you might have to stand guard this time. You two think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, me and Sammy'll take care of it," Dean said.

"Alright. Let's go make a game plan." Samuel, Dean, and Sam walked into the base.

* * *

While Samuel led his group into the vampires' den, Sam and Dean stayed outside with their machetes ready. Dean looked to Sam and said, "Hopefully when this is over we can go on a safer hunt."

"Safer?" Sam asked.

"Safer for you. I don't want to hurt our kid."

"Oh, yeah." Sam looked behind Dean and screamed, "Dean, behind you!"

Dean looked behind him and saw a female vampire. He sliced her head off as Sam was dealing with one of his own. They turned to face each other and Dean spotted another behind Sam. "Sam!" he screamed, but Sam turned around just a second too late, and the vampire threw Sam against the gate. Dean ran over as fast as he could and cut off the vampire's head. He knelt down beside Sam, saying, "Sammy, are you ok?"

"I... I can't feel our baby..." Sam said. Dean's eyes widened in fear, and he quickly called for Castiel.

"What do you need, Dean?" Castiel asked as soon as he showed up.

"It's Sam," Dean said. "I think something happened to the baby."

Castiel placed his hand upon Sam's stomach and waited.

**AN: Sorry, had to leave you with a cliffhanger. I swear I'll get the next chapter done by Saturday at least. I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger last time. Hopefully this will satisfy you. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Wincest, mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the fetus in Sammy's tummy.**

Dean looked to Castiel for some sign that everything was going to be okay, but so far the angel just had a blank look on his face. Sam was even worse off than Dean. The younger Winchester's eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to burst at any minute. Finally, Castiel's eyes flickered at the same time Sam's did. "The baby..." the angel started.

"What?" Dean asked. "What about it?"

"It kicked me." Dean couldn't believe it. Their baby was okay! He quickly moved beside his brother and hugged him. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, letting out the tears of joy.

"Sammy, I am so sorry," Dean started. "No more big hunts for the next four months. We're not risking you or the kid anymore." Dean placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sam said. Castiel decided to take his leave, seeing as how he wasn't needed anymore. This could have been their perfect moment, except for one thing.

"Ahem," they heard behind them. They both turned to see their grandfather staring down at them. "What's going on, boys?"

"Um..." They stood up, both speechless. They hadn't exactly planned on Samuel finding out.

"Boys... are you two... _gay_?"

It was Dean who spoke first. "Not _gay_ gay, but we do have some... unbrotherly feelings towards each other."

"And Sam's weight gain, it isn't natural?"

This time Sam spoke. "No, sir. I'm... having Dean's baby."

Their grandfather took a minute for this to sink in, but the look on his face wasn't understanding. The look on Samuel's face was pure disgust. "Get out," he said.

"What?" Sam said.

"I said get out. You two are no grandsons of mine. Not anymore." The boys were about to speak up, but Samuel had already turned his back on them. As their grandfather walked away, Dean grabbed Sam's arm and said, "Come on, Sammy. Let's go to Bobby's."

Sam took one last look at Samuel before following Dean to the Impala.

As they were driving, Sam didn't say a word. Dean looked over and saw that Sam was just staring out the window. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"How could he... how could he just disown us like that?" Sam said, sounding like he was about to cry.

"He was a stubborn idiot who doesn't like what he doesn't understand," Dean said. "What we have is between you and me. If he wants to be a jackass about it, well don't expect me to come back when a vamire bites him on the ass."

"You don't... regret this, do you?"

Dean pulled over to the side of the road. "Why would you think that I regret this?"

"Because we're brothers, Dean. People will look at us differently. And I'm a guy, and I'm pregnant. I'll be a walking sideshow until our baby is born." Tears started to well up in Sam's eyes, and Dean pulled him in for a hug.

"Sammy, you listen to me: I do not and will not ever regret any of this. You are the most important thing to me, and this kid is just bringing us closer together." Dean kissed Sam's forehead, then his nose, then his lips, before saying, "I love you, Sam."

Sam smiled as his tears dried and said, "I love you too, Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this update is so late. I've had major writer's block lately. But here is chapter seven.**

**Warnings: Wincest, mpreg**

**Disclaimer: Only the fetus is mine.**

Sam and Dean were cuddled up on their motel bed. Sam was weeks away from delivering the baby, and Dean was waiting anxiously. Sam, however, couldn't wait to get out of his maternity clothes. He felt like a girl in them.

When Dean ran his hand over Sam's stomach, he noticed a small hand pushing out of Sam's stomach. "Woah, what the hell?" he screamed, jumping back.

"The baby was stretching, Dean," Sam said.

"It looked like it was trying to force itself out of your stomach."

"I doubt that. It seems to like playing around my bladder too much. Speaking of which..." Sam got up to use the bathroom, and Dean decided to lay back on the bed.

"Dean," came a voice on the other side of the bed. Dean looked over and saw Castiel.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Your child is in danger. I heard your grandfather talk about killing it to force you two to hunt again."

Dean was furious. Samuel had disowned them, and now he was trying to get them back? That was not happening. He wasn't getting anywhere near Sam.

When Sam got out of the bathroom and saw Castiel, he asked, "What's going on?"

Dean walked up to Sam and said, "Samuel wants our baby dead."

Whether it was maternal instincts, pregnancy hormones, or the small part of Sam that wanted revenge on Samuel for disowning them, something flared up inside the younger Winchester. "I'll kill him before he does anything to our child," he screamed.

* * *

After they got to Bobby's, Dean explained what was going on. "Damn," Bobby said. "I can't even understand that."

"He's a fucking asshole," Dean said.

"Well, yeah, that's one way to explain it." Bobby looked to Sam and said, "Don't worry, Sam. He ain't gettin' past me. Gimme a shotgun, and I'll take him out."

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said. He rubbed his stomach as if to comfort the baby inside. Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, looked into his eyes, and leaned in.

"Ahem," the boys heard just before their lips touched. They turned around to face Bobby. "Boys, just because I'm not like Samuel doesn't mean I want to see it."

"Sorry, Bobby," Dean said.

"Just try to keep it to a minimum around me, okay?"

"Okay, Bobby," Sam said.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry this is so late. I wanted to make this chapter really good to apologise for the short chapter I left you guys with. Forgive me my readers (and I've been getting into Psych lately, and I've written a Shassie oneshot).**

**Warnings: Wincest, mpreg, mentions of birth**

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns everything except the baby about to burst out of Sammy's belly.**

Sam slept in his room cuddled up next to Dean. Castiel was waiting in case he needed to do anything, and Bobby was up keeping watch. The house was quiet except for Bobby's occasional stirrings. Then Sam woke up, feeling something wet. When he was finally awake enough to realise what was going on, he shook Dean awake.

"Nngh, what is it?" Dean asked. He saw that Sam's pants were wet and asked, "Dude, did you wet the bed?"

"Not funny, Dean," Sam said. "My water broke."

"Then get a plummer." Sam stared at him with a look that said _not that water, you idiot_, and Dean realised what Sam was talking about. "Wait, your baby water?" Sam nodded, and Dean asked, "The baby's coming?" When Sam nodded again, Dean called for Castiel.

Bobby heard Dean screaming and rushed upstairs, shotgun in hand. "What's going on?" he asked, breaking down the door.

"The baby's coming." Sam said.

"It will be a while, but it will be here," Castiel added.

Bobby put down his shotgun and said, "I'll go get some warm water in a tub." Bobby rushed to get the supplies, and Sam took off his pants and underwear.

"I can't believe it's finally com-AGH!" Sam clutched his stomach in pain.

"Sam, are you ok?" Dean yelled, fearing Samuel might have hired a spirit to do his dirty work.

"Contraction," Sam said.

"He'll be having a lot of those," Castiel said.

While Bobby was getting the water, he heard someone enter the house. He picked up the closest gun that he knew wasn't filled with rock salt rounds and approached quietly. Just then, Samuel showed up behind him, a machete to his neck. "Bobby Singer," he said.

"What the hell are you doing here, Campell?" Bobby said.

"Stopping this sick, disgusting thing from happening."

"You know they won't join you if you do this. It'll only piss them off more."

"That's why I'm taking them all out. Starting with you."

"What the hell happened to you? Do you think Mary would want this? For you to kill her sons?"

That seemed to strike a chord with Samuel, so Bobby said, "Mary gave birth to two great hunters, your two grandchildren. She would want them to be happy, no matter what, and being together makes them happy. This kid makes them happy. Are you going to be the one to take that away from them?"

Samuel bounced back quick and said, "That speech isn't going to work, Bobby."

"I know." Samuel heard a bang, and he fell to the floor, dropping his machete. "But it gave me time to position my gun."

Upstairs, Bobby heard Sam screaming. He ran upstairs, hoping he wasn't too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Finally, here is the chapter where we see the baby! Yay! Fun times. Hope you guys like it. This might be the last chapter, key word **_**might**_**. I still can't decide if I want another chapter or not. Also might make a sequel.**

**Warning: Wincest, mpreg baby**

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns everything except baby Winchester (formerly fetus Winchester).**

**

* * *

**

Bobby rushed into the room. "What's going on, boys?" Then, he saw it.

Sam was holding a little bundle wrapped in a towel, a little bundle that was crying. Dean was smiling at it, and Castiel was looking at it fondly. "The baby..." Bobby said.

"Yeah, she's here," Sam said.

"She?"

"Skylar Mary Winchester," Dean replied. "I'm going to go get some supplies."

"No, Dean," Bobby said. "I'll go. You're a new daddy, you need to stay with Skylar and Sam. Besides, I know what you'll need." Bobby walked out, grabbing his keys as he went.

Dean looked at Sam. "You know we'll have to give up hunting for a while, right?"

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it once she grows up," Sam said.

"Of course."

Castiel looked at the boys and said, "I need to get back to heaven. It's probably chaos up there."

"Cas, wait," Dean said. "You're welcome around any time."

Castiel smiled and said, "Thank you, Dean. I hope you and Sam have a happy life together." With that, the angel was off.

"Dean," Sam said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Give Skye the best we can," Dean said. "I'll get a job, and when she gets older, you can too if you want. We'll enroll her in school, she'll have friends, she'll grow up, and we'll try to be good parents." Skylar started screaming again, and Dean said, "Hopefully Bobby gets back with some formula soon."

"I'm back," came a voice downstairs.

"Can you make a bottle for Skye?" Sam shouted. Skylar screamed louder, and Sam started cooing apologies at her.

"No problem." A few minutes later, Bobby came upstairs with a bottle and said, "It should be safe for her to drink. I tested it."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam took the bottle and started feeding Skylar. "She's so beautiful."

"She is," Dean agreed.

"She's got your eyes, Dean."

Dean looked up at Sam and said, "You think you'd want to have another one?"

Sam laughed and said, "No way. Labor is hell, and so is pregnancy. How do chicks do this?"

"They think of the little bundle of joy they'd have, like the one we have now." Sam smiled, and Dean kissed him.

Bobby looked away and cleared his throat loudly. The boys broke off their kiss, and Dean said, "Sorry, Bobby."


End file.
